


i’m a screamer baby, make me a mute

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i wrote this at 1 am don’t look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started as a bet. That's how most of these things happen between them, these days. Argo says something suggestive, which then one thing leads to another, and then Fitzroy, prideful and competitive as he is, boasts that he could last at least six hours of teasing from Argo.In retrospect, only thirty minutes in, he was a little over his head.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	i’m a screamer baby, make me a mute

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm don’t look at me  
> this wouldn’t have been possible if matthew didn’t draw fitzroy’s tits so thank him for that

It started as a bet. That's how most of these things happen between them, these days. Argo says something suggestive, which then one thing leads to another, and then Fitzroy, prideful and competitive as he is, boasts that he could last at least six hours of teasing from Argo.

In retrospect, only thirty minutes in, he was a little over his head.

Just like Argo's hand was over his head, touching him just enough but just _not quite_ for Fitzroy to actually get off.

It was torture.

Torture in the sense that _god he was only thirty minutes in and he was already so overstimulated and he had no idea Argo was so fucking good at this and it just wasn't FAIR._

"Argo," he whimpered. "Please..."

Argo hushed him, bringing his mouth up to kiss his neck.

"We've only just begun, darlin'."

A moan was all Fitzroy could give in response.

Argo continued to mouth his way across the other man's skin, continuing from his neck and to his collarbone, which got a _very_ elicit reaction out of the other. Ah. Jackpot.

He scraped his pointed teeth against the sensitive skin, reveling in the noises he was causing Fitzroy to make.

"Your voice is so beautiful, Fitz... Wanna fuckin' wear it out. Wanna make ya beg for it until ya can't even speak anymore."

" _God_ , Argo..."

Fitzroy almost forgot that his arms were bound, and this time his whining was because he wanted to pull the genasi's hair and bring him up closer so he could kiss him quiet.

"Keep soundin' off for me, love. Love it when ya say my name," Argo said, bringing his mouth further down south, kissing and marking all along the other man's torso. He stopped at the hips, paying special attention there, eliciting more needy moans.

"You're going to kill me," Fitzroy breathed.

"Well," Argo replied coyly, "Either way, you're gonna get sent to heaven."

He resumed his markings, now having moved on to the thighs. He was going to take his time on this one. The moment his mouth touched Fitzroy’s flesh there, he could feel the other’s entire body shiver.

“Argo, please…”

“Not yet, Fitz. You know that. We’re hardly even an hour in.” He paused and looked up at him with a smirk. “Unless ya wanna lose the bet.”

“No,” Fitzroy said, stubborn even when lost in the moment.

“Alright then,” Argo replied, placing a kiss to Fitzroy’s thigh. “Just know ya can throw in the towel whenever ya want.”

“Shut up and fucking jerk me off or something.”

“Ohh, ever so needy, aren’t ya?” Argo snickered. “Nah, can’t get there yet.”

Argo repositioned himself so he could more comfortably access the flesh between Fitzroy’s legs. He could feel Fitzroy’s stare locked on him. Then maybe it was time to put on a show.

He started softly, gently, with phantom touches along his thighs. He started on the outside, making his way painfully slow to the inner thighs. He placed kisses over every single inch of skin he could manage, gradually building his way to scraping his teeth. Hearing Fitzroy’s encouraging noises, the contact got rougher, coarser, harder. But just as Fitzroy seemed like he was going to go over the edge, Argo pulled his mouth away.

“ _Hey_ ,” he whined.

“I’m thirsty. I’m gonna grab some water.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I never joke about hydration. I’ll be right back.”

And Argo left him there, alone, tied to the bed for what felt like hours, but must have only been about a minute.

“I hate you,” Fitzroy said, once he came back.

“Nah. Now, where were we?”

“Suck me off,” Fitzroy groaned, “I’m begging.”

Argo hummed in contemplation.

“Maybe. What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_.”

Argo simply replied with a grin, and crawled back over the other, resuming a similar position from earlier. Except the thighs weren’t going to be the focus this time.

There were a few advantages to having a water genasi as a boyfriend: sharp teeth and a forked tongue. And god, did Argo know how to use them.

Fitzroy felt like he was going insane. He had come so close multiple times before. Argo would pull away again, moving to mouth at some other part of his body. He was also convinced that there wasn’t an inch of skin on him that hadn’t been marked by now. And it was only…

An hour and 15 minutes in.

He was fucked. In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ taakoshell


End file.
